


【牛及】 卑劣的他

by kata6398



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kata6398/pseuds/kata6398
Summary: 看很多韩国黑帮片的产物 很雷 快逃  abo 有rape 反正很多雷 不想剧透了
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

1

白鸟泽的老爷子归西了，年轻的少主夜里风尘仆仆赶来家宅处理后事。

牛岛若利并不是鹫匠锻治的儿子，他年轻时女人不断却没留下一儿半女，不过五十多岁时机缘巧合认了牛岛做义子，自此之后白鸟泽的人都默认了牛岛是接班人，只等老爷子隐退或者归西时对他俯首称臣。

鹫匠老爷子病危的事一夜之间传遍了东京大大小小的帮派，连警局检察院都为之震荡，白鸟泽地盘附近夜里多了不少便衣和流氓地痞，都竖着耳朵听着消息。

牛岛彼时人不在东京，赶回去的路上问起了老爷子怎么会突然病危的事，毕竟他虽然七十多岁却依然身体强健，年少时据说有希望成为运动员，所以格外有生命力，大平感慨说老爷子年纪也大了，年轻时又在街头上打架斗殴，身上的刀疤比皱纹都多，没少花天酒地，身上据说还有命债，可能也是到了命定的时候。白布开着车，眼神瞟了一眼后视镜，煞有介事地说他有听闻老爷子身边有人。

“情人？”

“天童应该知道更多。”白布不敢道听途说，不过天童始终留在东京，应该知道其中是非曲折。

牛岛赶到的还算及时，或者那时正值老爷子的回光返照，他像往常一样坐在自己的位子上，只不过身上披着毯子，牛岛走过去利落跪坐在他身边，“若利来了。”鹫匠锻治摸摸他的肩膀，他已经长成了可靠的男人，不只是身材高大，大气沉着，更是受所有手下爱戴信任，牛岛握住他皮肤干枯的手，示意他自己就在这里。

“我的父亲当初只是普通的公司职员，为了让我和弟弟们过上好日子挪用了一笔公款，被追查时又为了家人们主动自杀，因为他的死这件事才不了了之，但是靠那笔钱我的弟弟们上了大学，我也拿着钱即使是小混混也出人头地。”老爷子回忆起往事，手不停颤抖，“我很感激我的父亲，作为一个父亲，一定要给子女留下一些东西，白鸟泽不能算是我留给你的，因为你本身就已经是它的一部分，但是我有留给你更好的东西。”

牛岛不明所以，白鸟泽已然是他的全部家当，他不知道除了白鸟泽的地盘生意手下和钱财之外还能继承什么，不过显然天童是知道的，听罢老爷子的吩咐之后了然地退了出去。

再回来时他推了个带轮子的木箱，等他开了箱子，里面竟然是一个赤身裸体的男人，他被下了药处于昏昏欲睡手脚无力的状态，被捆住了手脚也蒙上了嘴巴眼睛，背上腿上有不少虐伤和暧昧的痕迹，尽管看不到全脸牛岛也猜到了他应该是就是白布暗示的那个老爷子身边的小情人，那人年龄似乎与牛岛相仿，对于鹫匠来说的确是过于年轻了，牛岛表情冷漠，他向来对老爷子送他的女人男人没有兴趣，更是没有分享义父情人的恶趣味。

老爷子非常了解牛岛，自然一瞬间就从他漠然的表情里猜到了他的想法，“若利，我并不是要你照顾我的情人，你知道他是谁吗？”

牛岛心里莫名有了个似乎不可能的答案。

“这是及川检察官的独子，现在也是整个东京，整个日本，最年轻有为的检察官。”鹫匠顿了顿，“若利，不用我提醒你，你父亲的案子当初就在他父亲的手里吧。”

“您把他现在送给我，是叫我随便处置他为父亲报仇吗？”牛岛注意到天童手里还抱着一个小箱子，那里八成是私刑的工具。

“不，”老爷子摇摇头，“父债子偿虽然是天经地义的，不过他父亲的作恶多端已经有了报应。”即使是身为黑帮，他们也从来并不觉得自己为恶，反而是道貌岸然的检察官在他们眼里才是虚伪的极恶，只可惜及川检察官早在牛岛成年前就因事故去世了。“但是这并不代表他的儿子对我们来说没有利用价值，现在的这位及川检察官继承了他父亲的‘优良基因’，也是混的风生水起黑白通吃，更是把主意打到了白鸟泽来。”他随意拿脚尖踢了踢伏在地上的男人的身体。

“杀检察官是重罪，我们没法全身而退的。”牛岛低声说道，更何况这是前大法官的独子。

“的确，即便我杀了他再死了，也没法让你们完全脱身，但是我想到一个让他臣服我们的方法。”鹫匠俯身摸了摸那年轻男子的头发，“及川检察官的儿子，是omega呢。”

“若利，我下了好大一番功夫在死前给你留下的金矿，控制住这个人，白鸟泽才能无往而不利，你信不信我？”

牛岛皱着眉头刚想拒绝却被鹫匠一把抓住手腕，“大丈夫不要为了儿女私情断了自己的路，若利，你应该明白一个未来会成为大法官的人的价值对于我们来说有多重要吧。”

“即使我标记了他，他也不会乖乖……”

“他会。”鹫匠伸出手，天童从自己手里的箱子中拿出一份硬盘恭敬地递过去，“若利，有这个东西在，他绝对会臣服于你，对你说一不二，即使他要自杀都不可能，这个东西你要永远保管好。”

“我并不……”牛岛自然知道那里不外乎是让他身败名裂的东西，可能是罪证，可能是裸照，目前来看后者的可能性大一些。

“若利！你还要拒绝吗？”

“若利君，不如先看看及川君的长相再拒绝吧。”天童笑眯眯地插话进来，还没等牛岛说不需要，天童就先一步扯掉了几乎遮住他半张脸的眼罩，前途无量的及川检察官长了一张连艺人都比不上的脸，是难得一见的漂亮！即使他不是他父亲的儿子，长成这副模样能在黑白两道吃得开也是理所应当的，他这会儿眼睛半闭着，还是很虚弱的样子，鹫匠爱不释手地摸过他白皙身体上新鲜的伤痕，“他虽然一个月前被我标记了，但是我年纪大了，标记的影响对这么年轻的omega来说也是微乎其微，想要覆盖我的标记，只能是比我更年轻强壮的alpha，我没有叫其他干部来，是因为这个人和他父亲一样狡猾，想要控制住他，只能以身饲虎，我相信只有你能做到。”

“这是有可能未来成为大法官或者首相的人，如果我们成天在街道暗巷里打打杀杀，是永远停滞不前，我们迟早要走到更光明的地方。”

牛岛知道再让鹫匠说下去就是自己太不识好歹了，于是只好是默许了，他以为天童和鹫匠会离开，或者允许自己最起码在私密的房间里标记他，没想到两个人都没有离开的意思，天童更是准备好了摄像机，正值及川的药效似乎消退了些幽幽转醒，他的腺体上有针管的痕迹，处于一种被药催熟的媚态下，牛岛分开他被捆成m字的双腿，那里没有毛发，十分洁净，性器下有一副男omega独有的女穴湿漉漉地泛着水光，牛岛只想硬着头皮速战速决，也没有任何润滑和前戏，被omega发情气味引诱到勃起的尺寸可观的alpha肉棍毫不留情地鞭挞进那委屈吐着水的阴唇，他甚至没有碰碰阴蒂就操了进去，那里果然过分紧致咬的他也紧皱眉头闷哼一声，看来老爷子的确是年纪太大了退化了性功能没办法亲自操弄他，让他不至于有过分使用的痕迹。

被强行进入的一瞬间及川从喉咙里发出尖锐的哭叫，但是因为嘴巴被胶带绑着没能大声叫出来，他的腰也猛地弹起，小腿崩溃似的在地上蹬了好几下，牛岛勉强按住他让他不要乱动，但是性器还是滑出来了，他低头一看，两个人的交合处有血丝，他刚刚太用力了。

及川痛到眼前发黑，他才刚意识清醒些就觉得下体像是被活生生撕裂了，身上压着一个完全陌生人一脸冷酷地俯视他，可是酷刑还没结束，牛岛捉住他细窄的胯，继续对准了那里操进去，每一下都故意用力撞在生殖腔子宫的入口，没几下就撞开了个肉嘴更热情地接纳他，及川的长腿因为疼痛已经不自觉地缠绕在牛岛腰上，看着更像是求欢，牛岛骑在他身上快速挺腰，囊袋撞击他私处的拍击声不绝于耳，好像驾驭一匹烈马，不停鞭挞他身体里最柔软的地方强迫他就范。

“记住，千万不要跟他生孩子，一会记得给他吃避孕药。”鹫匠冷冰冰地吩咐天童和牛岛。

他话音刚落，牛岛就射进了他的生殖腔，并且成结在他身体里，及川被填满的快感和疼痛让他慌不择路地抓住了牛岛的手臂，牛岛握住他的手，却是固定他不许他乱动，在牛岛的沉默和及川闷在喉咙里的呻吟中他完成了体内射精和成结，最后就是咬破他的腺体，他的身上几乎闻不到鹫匠的味道了，果然是因为他年纪太大的原因，这头母狼现在要归更年轻的狼王所属了，牛岛把他翻了过去，露出脖子后面肿胀的红色腺体，他毫不犹豫地低头含住那里拿牙齿咬破，他尝到了及川的血腥味，还有甜美的信息素，心里满是为父亲亲手报仇的快感。

及川连呼吸都变得微弱了，牛岛撕下他嘴巴上的胶带免得他窒息，及川被他操到失神，说不出话来，睫毛上都挂着眼泪，大腿上沾满了两个人的精浆和少许血丝，整个人蜷缩起来可怜兮兮的狼狈，牛岛突然有些于心不忍，刚想把他扶起来，及川好似回过了神，声音沙哑却恶狠狠地道，“别他妈拿你的脏手碰我。”

牛岛遂放开了他，鹫匠在一旁听罢抓起及川的头发却有点慈爱，“别对若利那么凶，你以后就是他的人了。”

好像心满意足地完成了人生最后的大事，鹫匠很快就困倦起来，整个人看上去也没有刚刚那么矍铄，反而萎靡起来，天童吩咐人扶着他回了卧房，牛岛留下善后，叫人把及川也带下去清理一下身体，过了不到一个小时，天童回来找牛岛，告知了鹫匠锻治的死讯。

2

“学长，你听说白鸟泽的老爷子去世的事了吗？”从初中起就是及川的学弟，且一路跟着他进了法学院和检察厅的影山递过来文件的时候随口问道，他叫惯了学长从没改过口，及川翻看卷宗的手指顿了顿，又平静地继续翻过一页，“是吗？”

他何止是知道，鹫匠死的那天夜里，及川也在他隔壁的房间里苟延残喘。

“学长…”影山发现他有点走神，伸手轻轻点了下他的肩膀却发现他极度敏感地抖了一下之后眼神不善地瞥了过来，他连忙解释，“学长，这个案子你看完了吗，金田一那边刚才来催。”

“不用看了，那个暴力犯的父亲来打点过，叫金田一不用管了，安排国见去庭外和解不要上诉，把卷宗放到里面的柜子。” 里面的柜子是及川的私人“收藏”，摆满了名人明星政治家富豪和其他检察官法官黑帮牵涉的危险案件，他会收下好处压下案件，但都会留底为留别人的把柄。99%的检察官并不风光，困囿在办公室里平均每天处理20-30起案件，没有周末没有休息，只是公务员而已。除非做到像及川与他父亲那样另外的1%。

影山欲言又止，“家属不会同意的，这个人……”

“那个人的父亲愿意出三千万。”及川打断他，“飞雄，如果我这里玷污了你假惺惺的正义感，我早就说过你可以滚的对吧？”

影山不说话了，握着卷宗的手指却用力到发红，及川却没再理他，继续低头拿笔无意义地在卷宗上心烦意乱地划来划去，等影山站够了也得不到前辈的安慰才摔了门离开，及川也不再装模作样勤勉，他把笔扔开，稍微松开西装领子好透透气，脖子上还有标记后的伤口正贴着纱布，此刻一鼓一鼓地胀痛。谁能想到他先是一个月前被鹫匠锻治下了药绑架标记，又在他死的那天夜里被他送给自己的继子继续标记呢，就好像他是白鸟泽的一条狗，被上一任主人把脖子上的牵绳亲手交给了下一任主人。

回想起那一夜被那个陌生的少主强迫的经历他简直无时无刻不暴怒，他站起来一脚踹在落地窗边栽种室内竹的花盆上，玻璃应声而碎，正巧国见端着咖啡进来，倒是司空见惯地绕过了地上的碎玻璃把咖啡放到及川桌子上，“前辈，影山叫我过来。”

及川恢复了笑脸，好像不生气了似的随手捏捏国见的脸，“影山没为难你吧，他那个臭脾气也不知道谁惯出来的，你别理他。”

“难道不是您惯出来的？”国见平时也没什么表情的脸说起话来也是不卑不亢，“是要我处理暴力犯那个案子吗？”

“做的漂亮点，别给那位父亲添麻烦。”及川亲昵地弹了下他的额头，国见简单浏览了下卷宗的内容点点头说知道了。

及川端起他送过来的咖啡，低头抿了一口，下了温柔的逐客令。

国见离开之前问起如何应付岩泉警官，及川又不耐烦地挥挥手说他会解决。

他与岩泉是青梅竹马从玩泥巴起厮混到大，只不过两个人志向不同，一个人中学毕业就去了警校，理所应当做了警察，另一个在学校里吊儿郎当却考上了出了名难考的法学院，最后当上了检察官。

听说岩泉不在警局反而在哪里蹲点，及川下班开了车过去，他的车开不进小巷子，他就把车随便停在一边叫影山过来给他开走，一个人拐进了一家店面不起眼的拉面店，“老板，来碗酱油叉烧拉面。”

“你来干嘛？”岩泉听到熟悉的声音从碗里抬起头，“你能不能不来捣乱？”

“每次蹲点都要进拉面店，刑警也太寒酸了。”及川笑嘻嘻坐过去挨着他，“想你了，来看看你。”

“滚，有事说事。”

“你还记得你抓的那个池袋的暴力犯吧，把人打成残疾那个。”

“及川，”岩泉知道他要说什么，坐正了身体，“这回我没法再帮你。”

“我不是拜托你再帮我，是要你睁只眼闭只眼，”及川靠过去露出可怜巴巴的眼神，“那傻逼的父亲愿意给被打的人家里三千万，小岩，就算把他抓进去，他也不能再站起来，但是三千万，买条人命都够了。”

岩泉放下筷子，“你知道你在说什么吗。”

“受害者自己都同意了不起诉，我只要你别节外生枝别故意惹事。”

“你收了多少？”

“小岩，”及川点点他的手心，“我不会叫你白闭嘴的。”

“总做这样的事，你不怕遭报应吗？像你父亲那样？”岩泉也麻木了，已经不会像最开始那样对他破口大骂，如果是电影情节，此刻他可能会对这个青梅竹马说你以前不是这样的人，但是及川就是这样的人，他中学时因为太张扬被流氓找茬，伤了眼睛，还差点被标记，第二天那个流氓也瞎了眼睛，没多久就不见了，有人说他回老家，有人说他死了，是及川说他死了，但是岩泉一直不信，或者说，不敢信。

“遭报应？我早就遭报应了。”及川不冷不淡地说，白鸟泽的人对他做的事放在任何其他心理素质不强的人身上恐怕早就崩溃了。但是岩泉看着他身上价格不菲的西装，一尘不染的皮鞋，鼻梁上架着的价值他半年工资的眼镜，及川彻怎么会有报应？他应该像犹太人，自称是神的选民，是神的孩子。

“岩泉，”拉面店的门被猛地推开，是看上去一点都不像个警察偏偏就是个警察的花卷，“抓到了。”他身后跟着一两个更年轻的便衣抓着一个黄头发满身纹身的年轻混混，花卷进来还和及川打了招呼，“检察官下午好啊。”

“是花卷啊，上次给你介绍的那位姐姐怎么样？”

“唔，年龄太大了啊，虽然的确是出手阔绰。”花卷笑嘻嘻展示了下手腕上的表。

“下次再介绍新的给你。”及川了然地说。

“你俩闭嘴，老板娘，借你们洗手间用一下。”岩泉说着一把揪住那男人的头发把他拖进了洗手间。

“对比起来还是岩泉更像暴力犯吧。”花卷一边吐槽一边跟上。更年轻的那两个警察默契地留在门口看门。

及川打开手机回了几个消息，小小的拉面店隔音不好，耳边全是洗手间里传来的逼问和暴力犯骂骂咧咧的声音，幸好店里除了他们也没客人，老板娘见怪不怪地发呆，及川听够了就放下手机也挤进了小小的洗手间里，“你要是还不说那天晚上另一个男人在哪儿！你今天去拘留所的命都没有！”岩泉拽着他的头发恶狠狠地说，一般警察都会说点狠话，但那个黄毛明显是老油条了，完全不怕的，还挑衅地说警察也可以杀人吗？

岩泉朝及川招招手再把手一松，还没等那人反应过来，及川就很有默契地抓着他的头发就把他的脸按进了马桶里，花卷适时地按下了冲水，不管那个人怎么挣扎及川都气定神闲地死死按着他的脑袋，等计算着时间差不多了才松开手，“还要再来一次吗？”

黄毛被呛到满脸通红，像看活鬼一样匪夷所思地瞪着他，及川不满意他的眼神，又把他按进了水里，这样反复来了四五次，黄毛再被松开时就迅速手足并用逃命似的爬到了岩泉的脚边。

“早说不就不用喝马桶水了。”及川笑了笑，抽了两张纸开始擦手。

牛岛操办好鹫匠的葬礼后若不是天童提醒，他几乎忘了自己还有个omega的事实。

“到时候要让他来这里吗？还是另外准备宾馆？”天童促狭地顶了顶牛岛的肩膀。

“之前是让他来这里吗？”毕竟让一个检察官来白鸟泽老大的家宅腹地太冒险了。

“是啊，不过每次会给他蒙上眼睛接过来。”

“好。”牛岛难得一时有些不适地放下手里的茶杯，复又勉强镇定地拿起，他感觉自己并不像他以为的那样排斥和反感，仇人的儿子落魄的惨状，被自己亲手搅碎又即将被自己一手掌控的滋味，确实称得上一份“父亲的遗产”。

及川接受了花卷的邀约去聚餐，结束后他叫影山来接自己，影山又开着及川的车来接他，但是一路上却不肯给他好脸色，“如果你一定要这样对我摆臭脸，下次也不必来。”他喝的有点多了，撑着头在车窗边吹风，扑过来的风有自己信息素的味道，他把车窗开的更大了些。

影山不耐烦地踩了刹车，“那学长下车吧。”

及川脾气也上来了干脆地下了车，影山憋着气一脚油门开远了，及川冲着车尾骂了一句臭小鬼狼心狗肺，紧跟着却又有辆车跟上来停在他身边，来者是白鸟泽的二把手天童。

“检察官晚上好啊，今晚还是老地方吧？”

及川的心一瞬间沉到冷冰冰的海底。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

和及川想的不一样，他没有像以往一样被直接带到房间里，反而是有意被好好招待一番。

这好像是他们两个人第一次正式见面，最起码都穿着衣服，西装革履戴着眼镜的及川检察官比那日狼狈中的他更抓人眼球，牛岛毫不避讳地直视他，虽然没有打量的冒犯意思，可还是让及川坐如针毡，脸色越来越差，天童和几个心腹也在，他给牛岛倒酒时小声调侃了一句，“怎么？穿上衣服认不出来了吗？”虽然有控制声音，却是故意说给人听的，在场的几个人都笑了几声，及川的脸色更差了。

牛岛跟他耄耋之年的义夫不同，是非常英俊且不怒自威的男人，倘若是平时，他自然觉得这是艳遇，可现在只觉得自己吃了苍蝇，不明白他特意安排这么一桌晚餐是要怎么羞辱他，但是牛岛其实没有这方面的心思，他一向对男欢女爱没有特别的兴趣，却也不是没有过约会和经验，所以一向都会尊重流程，让他和老爷子一样直接把人往床上带，他做不到。

所以他不知道及川在生气什么，天童黑脸也唱，红脸也唱，替牛岛羞辱过了及川，又友好地亲自递上水晶杯里的鱼子酱，请及川检察官大人品尝。

天童还在他眼前端着那杯鱼子酱，及川却慢条斯理点起一根烟，然后当着所有人的面儿把烟碾在上面，漫不经心地蹂躏。仿佛身在自己作威作福的检察院，而不是孤立无援在白鸟泽的腹地。

他目中无人地盯着牛岛，笑着说流氓也配吃这种东西吗，我还以为是烟灰缸。

于是夜里牛岛就极度粗暴，比起粗暴，更应该说是毫不怜惜，他讨厌及川妄自尊大的样子，却无法对他飞扬跋扈的样子移开眼。他明明为自己所控制，明明是道貌岸然的检察官，手里不干净的案子恐怕数不胜数，可是他总有办法逃脱，总有人脉救他于水火，这些年他不是没打听过及川家，他加入白鸟泽也是心心念念想为父亲报仇，却收到了前及川检察官意外身亡的消息，所有的复仇与盘算只好戛然而止。他本不想牵扯到其他人，可是仇人儿子的鲜血与痛苦带给他的快感显然并不逊色于他父亲本尊的。

及川的眼罩牢牢地绑在眼睛上，他也一声不吭，甚至有意挑衅，在牛岛顶弄进来时发出言不由衷的嗤笑，但很快他就笑不出来了，咬紧牙关快要咬碎牙齿才避免放肆叫痛的哭喊，他们暗中较劲，肌肤相亲里精神意志却扭打成一团，牛岛有意掰过他的脸想咬他，及川虽然蒙着眼睛也向着反方向挣扎开来，换来更深处的鞭挞，没几下他的子宫口就开了，像个叛徒一样热切地欢迎着男人的疼爱。

也就是这时候他发现及川在发抖，他只要从后面桎梏住及川，把他的小臂交叉在腰后，他就会反射性地开始发抖，这很难不让他联想起那支U盘里的内容。

“你也会害怕身败名裂吗？”牛岛忍不住问他，原来没有人会不在乎自己的光鲜亮丽和体面有朝一日会崩塌的危险，哪怕被完全陌生的男人占有驱使奴役，他也不肯洒脱，这让他更加对这个前途无量的精英检察官感到不屑，又很难不去在意他过于美丽的皮囊。他用力捻起及川的乳尖，除了一声压抑的闷哼外根本得不到想要的反应。

最后两个人交合的私处因为强烈的插入磨出不少白沫，及川的大腿根上更是一片狼藉。牛岛一边对他怜悯，一边觉得他活该，恨不得杀之而后快。

第二天及川的脾气出奇的差，就连国见都绕着他走，只有影山头铁非要像往常一样接近他，后果就是两个人不欢而散，影山又被他草菅人命不问事实的态度所激怒，及川口不择言说了难听的话，影山气得发抖，质问他为什么非要这样。

为什么非要这样？

及川觉得自己快疯了，尤其是在他濒临的状态里，影山偏要飞蛾扑火一样来与他殉葬，找他的不痛快让他怒火中烧，他站起来恨不得揍这不知天高地厚的学弟一拳却没站稳，下身酸痛到不能自如走路，一下跪倒在地上，影山反射性地作势要扶，被他眼里通红的恨意吓得缩回了手。

他快要疯了。

他无法不回忆起那些人轮番在他身上做的事，摄像机的闪光灯，下身过度使用后的钝痛和麻痹，还有自己在药物下不自觉的意乱情迷。

更要命的是昨夜他在意识不清醒下被穿上衣服带上车，眼罩自始至终没有拿下，那里面浸透了他的眼泪变得沉甸甸地挂在脸上，好像有霓虹灯一层层铺开在黑暗的世界，他一直意识模糊，身体疲惫疼痛，精神萎靡，要睡不睡地半昏着，完全没有寻常omega解决生理需求后的解脱。外面下起暴雨，他们把车停在一处不知名的街道，牛岛手下一个面色不虞的年轻男子摘下他的眼罩下了逐客令。

下了车，他在暴雨中很快就淋透，强忍着眼看那辆车消失在视线里才体力不支地滑倒在地上。

去？去哪里？他在暴雨中混沌起来，拿出手机踟蹰很久，雨水浇在屏幕上面，露出深夜的时间点，他没叫任何人来为他收尸。

他不得不要忍耐，他忍耐了太久，已经习惯了忍耐。

时间长了，牛岛难得发现及川可爱的一面，他偶尔低头看自己怀里的人，会生出矛盾的念头，上帝为什么要给这么一个恶人一副这样的好皮囊，让他因为惹人怜爱不能被判处死刑，及川好像服输了，但是理智上，牛岛知道他不会轻易认命。尽管他会主动索吻，骑在牛岛身上居高临下捧着他的脸吻他，好像病态地爱不释手，又有点疯狂，牛岛握住他的腰，也会全情投入地抚摸他的背。

难得有一次牛岛先睡过去于是留了及川过夜，半梦半醒间感觉背后有酥酥麻麻的感觉，意识还没清醒却先联想到及川没走，心下一惊以为他要对自己下手，突然转过身抓住及川小臂时吓了及川一跳，他问及川做什么，及川倒是挺无辜的，他只是在摸牛岛的背上的纹身，他知道牛岛不信任自己，但是他还没崩溃到要在他戒备森严的家里对牛岛下手。两个人对着躺在和式的床铺上，牛岛盯着他的眼睛，没由来地去想触碰他的嘴唇，他从嘴角慢慢抚摸到中间，稍微探进他湿润的嘴唇里，及川配合地含住他的手指吸吮，他的口腔温热柔软，舌尖像软滑的小鱼。牛岛的手臂上也不乏青色的纹身，他搂住及川的腰，那截肌肉结实的花臂便横亘在及川白皙平坦的小腹上，两个人难得不再较劲。

但是除了一个月一次的秘密相会，他们压根没有交集的场合。

.

白鸟泽的几处地产之间相隔不远，唯一的交叉是一个不起眼的公园，此时道路旁停着辆脏兮兮的黑车，岩泉警官坐在副驾驶不停拿手里的纸张扇风，夏天到了，空气里都是闷热的旧车味道，偏偏他的车空调坏了，上报了好几次也没给修好，驾驶位上的花卷穿着度假风的半袖衬衫，叼着烟不停地污染车厢里本就闷热的空气，“做警察待遇真的不怎么样呢。”

“想要舒服坐办公室吹空调去当检察官。”岩泉没好气地回他。

“我可是有听你的话，最近没有和及川检察官来往哦。”花卷马上自证清白，“他拜托的那些事我做不来，我也没答应。”

后排坐着的是一个看起来凶神恶煞的黄毛流氓，正是之前被及川岩泉联手教训的混混京谷，不过现在成了岩泉的线人之一，他把头探到二人之间，“那混蛋到底什么来头？”

“你说话给我注意点。”岩泉皱起眉头拿纸张抽他脑袋一下，他虽然一直叫自己的手下不要和及川来往，自己也尽量对他避而远之，可他对及川还是护短的，“你的事情，如果不是我拜托他，也不会这么顺利能让你从看守所出来，知道吗？你这混蛋。”

京谷难得没再嘴硬而是沉默了，他想起自己庭审那一天，在走廊里再次见到了及川检察官。那时他惊讶于这人竟然是检察官，而且左右逢源，无论是遇到的法官还是其他律师检察官，都会争相与他攀谈握手，那时岩泉也在，作为他的证人，叫来及川跟他打招呼，还把梗着脖子的京谷一巴掌按到鞠躬向及川道谢，京谷刚咬牙切齿说了句多谢关照，岩泉就被其他人先叫走了，京谷比较怕岩泉，寻思他走了刚想抬头就被一只手死死按住后脖梗逼他继续鞠躬低头。“不用谢，小狂犬，我以后也会有需要你帮忙的地方。”及川的声线非常柔和，柔和到违和的地步，让人不寒而栗，他想起身，却发现那看上去像小白脸一样的检察官手劲不小而且很有技巧地掐着他命门。

不过岩泉似乎不知道及川有意威胁他的事情，京谷也不知道该不该跟岩泉讲实话，毕竟他与及川看起来关系还是很好，说不定这也是岩泉的授意？

“京谷，我今天叫你过来，也是让你认识一下牛岛若利，”岩泉指了指道路尽头驶过来的几辆价格不菲的黑车，见车辆越驶越近，三个人连忙缩起腿顺着椅子滑下去以防被看到脸，“不知道牛岛若利那混蛋昨天睡的哪张床，但是今天都会路过这里。到时候你加入白鸟泽，注意的就是他和天童的动向。”

“啊，天童那混蛋。”花卷惆怅地长叹一声，“帮我个忙，直接找机会干掉他算了。”

“他是老大？”京谷就算努力扬着下巴去看也看不到什么，车都是装了防弹玻璃和反光膜。

“不是，他是二把手。”岩泉也跟着叹了口气摸了摸眼眶，“但那家伙比牛岛若利本人讨厌多了。”

“所以我要打听的是什么？”

“白鸟泽在这里时间久了，但是现在老爷子是突然死亡，换了少主可能根基不稳，所以很多家都想要趁这个机会搞垮白鸟泽，其中就有稻荷崎井闼山这些外来势力，但是我们既不能让白鸟泽在牛岛的手下继续壮大，也不可能再让其他地区的黑帮进来取代他们，懂吗？”

“明白。”京谷点点头，倒是没推三阻四。

“想好了，这可不是涩谷池袋那种小混混的级别。”花卷难得正经地把烟都熄了。

“我知道。”京谷其实也不想搅这趟有警察和黑帮的浑水，他从小就在街上讨生活，犯最重的罪是收保护费，因为他知道这些都是小事，不扯上黑帮，就不会有大事，结果阴差阳错倒了霉上了一个贼船稀里糊涂帮忙走私了麻药，这本身是重罪，都是岩泉执意找人疏通关系保他，他才能以线人的身份重归自由。其实他本性不坏，只是长相凶神恶煞了些，年纪也不大，想要报答岩泉花卷这些替他跑上跑下的人也只能他们做个线人卧底，好歹有了点人生价值。

“反正最好的情况就是白鸟泽跟稻荷崎那对双胞胎兄弟斗个你死我活了，咱们再收网，把他们一次性全抓了。”花卷扔了个手机给京谷，“有任何情况都及时跟我们联系就好。”

“这件事，跟及川彻有关系吗？”京谷冷不丁问道。

“当然没有。”岩泉不以为然，“那家伙跟黑帮没什么牵扯。”

京谷不说话了，虽然刚才的车上都贴着反光膜他一个人也没看清，可不知道为何，他有种预感，那个及川彻也在其中某一辆车上，让他即便在这样闷热的车里依然感觉如芒在背。

可惜在夏天过去之后，他也没能亲眼见到过牛岛和天童，即使他有些急躁，花卷和岩泉倒是不急不忙，甚至不小心说漏了嘴，安慰他前一个卧底不知道在白鸟泽待了多久才混到半个心腹，京谷抓着这个信息再问，两个人就不肯说了，本来卧底的身份就是机密，但是京谷不明白如果已经有了卧底为什么还需要他。最后岩泉被问的烦了，只说依过来人的经验，在黑帮这种地方想要“飞黄腾达”也是跟警察局检察院一样，都需要个机会，慢慢等就好。

.

牛岛很难得有落单的时刻，他身边向来是极有排场的围着不少人，像一族群狮子中领头的雄性王者，不过即便是狮子王也很难不在落单时遇到成群的鬣狗，此时此刻就是他与一群鬣狗狭路相逢的时刻。

他发觉自己被跟踪之后很快就黑夜里闪身进了就近的大楼，进了楼里却发觉手机没有信号，后面几个拿着家伙的人跟上来他只好进了楼道先上楼找信号好一点的地方，没想到电梯里突然钻出几个人，他们扭打起来，手机在打斗过程中不知道飞到哪里去了，牛岛个子高大，身手也很好，他一拳下去基本让人毫无还手的能力，虽然被铁棒击中了几次也没有影响他的行动能力，眼看着后面的人不少，他只好翻窗户从三楼跳了下去，继续往人多一些的地方跑，他穿着高领的黑色毛衣，外面是驼色风衣，整个人气质身高都与普通人群格格不入，很难完全混迹在人群里，那些人对他穷追不舍，他最后躲进了地下停车库，想趁机会去拿保安亭里的电话。

他本来躲在一辆SUV后面，但是随着那些人分散开的脚步声也逐渐逼近自己所在的地方，牛岛已经决定跟他们鱼死网破时，突然SUV的后车窗降了下来，驾驶座上的居然是及川，“你要在我车后躲到什么时候？”

牛岛不可思议地看着他，没想到这居然是及川的车，更重要的是，他怎么会这么巧出现在这里。

及川显然也注意到了周围手里提着家伙到处找人的混混，他提早从酒店的餐厅结束应酬喝的头晕回车里透透气，在车位上醒醒酒打算叫车，没想到遇上了这种事，他一开始以为是自己被寻仇，所以放低了座椅躺着打算报警，没想到一转眼就看牛岛摸过来躲在自己车后，这下他又不能报警了，但是知道被寻仇的对象不是自己他还是松了一口气。

“上车。“他小声说。

牛岛没动静，他还是不够信任及川彻，虽然他们保持情人的身份已经快半年了。

“不信我？”及川也被他搞得不耐烦了。

“你现在离开，说不定就自由了。”牛岛虽然话是这么说，但是手已经摸上了车座，不过他不知道及川为什么要帮自己。

“只要我把柄还在天童手上，你死了我也不会自由的。”及川淡淡地说，“而且我也不想再有第三个丈夫了。”及川话音刚落，两个人都是一愣，牛岛没想到他居然认为自己是他的丈夫，及川也不知道自己是不是喝多了，居然没头没脑说出这种话来，但是明显牛岛被他说动了，打开车门就钻了进去，这边的声音大了些，明显吸引了鬣狗们，及川干脆一脚油门愣是凭着醉意开出了六亲不认的架势，没人敢拦。

但是出了车库又有车跟在后面像甩不掉的尾巴，及川头晕的厉害好几次差点握不住方向盘，牛岛干脆伸手握住及川的手帮他扶着方向盘，让及川只顾着猛踩油门。

及川很少有这般放纵的时刻，他们飞驰到了郊外，周围只有破旧的未完工的旧楼成群，但是远离了人群他们更肆无忌惮，牛岛以为这样的生死追逐多少会让他这个天之骄子出身的检察官害怕，可是他明显是乐在其中，也不知道是不是酒精感染他，让他甚至是笑着的，他看向牛岛，“你每天都活得这么刺激吗，牛若？”

这是他第一次叫自己，没有叫自己牛岛或者别的，没头没脑地叫他牛若……牛岛没反应过来，就简短地”嗯“了一下，更用力地握着及川的手背。他不敢低头看及川，心跳莫名地很快，甚至想让这场追杀再持久一些，又或者这条路不要有尽头。

不过他们暂时甩掉车队后牛岛还是理智地让及川把车停在一栋还没封墙的楼里，然后拿上及川的手机两个人进了废墟间先行躲藏。后面的人显然对牛岛是活要见人死要见尸的穷追不舍，牛岛给天童大平等人发了短信求援之后也不敢带着及川坐以待毙，只好继续在废墟之间穿梭，“你刚才问我的问题……”

“什么？”

“每天的生活是不是这样，刺激。”牛岛抓住及川的手，防止他晕乎乎地摔倒，他看得出来及川喝了很多，但是酒品很好，没有给他添麻烦，“一般不会，只是最近那对双胞胎太嚣张了。”

“稻荷崎的那对兄弟？”及川明显是知道的，随口就说了出来。

“对……”牛岛突然站住，“你为什么会知道？”

“知道他们也不是稀奇的事吧。”及川敷衍过去，继续要往前走。

牛岛心中有不详的预感，要么这场暗杀有及川参与，要么是稻荷崎也和他有利益关系，“你究竟和黑帮牵扯多少？”

“不必这样怀疑我，如果我牵扯到你们的斗争之中，我刚才就把你撞死交给他们就好了！”及川也生气了，他怒目圆睁，却只显得愈发美艳，像只发怒的狸猫精怪，在黑夜里眼睛都发光一般，牛岛不再看向他，倒不是他过分咄咄逼人，只是他的长相太有迷惑性，会让他不由自主相信。

“你与宫姓兄弟做过交易吗？”牛岛握住及川的肩膀。

“没有。”及川不耐烦地否认，“你非要现在说这个吗？”

还没等他们争执完，突然有人向他们开枪，射穿了牛岛的肩膀，两个人一时间双双摔倒，顺着废墟滚到了楼下，但是也躲过了枪手的射程，牛岛刚落地稳定住就捂着肩膀马上爬过来看及川，还好他虽然摔的七荤八素但是没有枪伤，不过西装上还是沾了星星点点的血迹。

“他们怎么会有枪。”及川惊魂未定也伸手替牛岛捂住他的伤口，随后他反应过来，“哈，我在说谁，那可是稻荷崎，关西走私枪支的惯犯。”

“我们快走。”牛岛好像没事人一样，虽然整个肩膀都痛到麻木了，还是强忍着抓着及川先跑起来，不能再被枪手盯上，恐怕这枪手也是他们后来的支援，那自己的支援应该也不远了，他们得再撑一会。

及川的眼镜不知道摔到哪里去了，他出手摸了下没摸到，眼前是超乎近视的模糊，但是牛岛向他伸出手，他还是一言不发地抓住他，随他跑起来。

他们爬到二楼，眼看着三楼就是顶层，无路可走，枪手八成追来了这里的一楼，牛岛心想自己可以先出去饮开枪手，反正这些人想要的人是他，不过还没等他说话，及川就先问起来，“枪手只有一个吗？其他人呢？”

“其他人应该在其他楼里，只有那个枪手找对了地方，但是他刚刚开了枪，那些人恐怕也在往这里赶。”

“不管了，先解决枪手。”及川脱掉西装外套，里面的黑衬衫最起码黑夜里看起来会像一点混混，他冲着楼下大喊，“喂！快上来！我抓到牛岛若利了！”牛岛一惊，紧接着被及川从后面勒住了脖子，就见枪手果然上套了，三步并一步地冲了上来出现在他们面前。

“把他交给我就行了。”枪手抬起枪监视着牛岛，及川躲在他身后没有露脸，两个人一步一步向枪手靠近。

“我见过你吗？”枪手觉得蹊跷，对陌生声音发问，及川趁他说话猛地把牛岛一推，牛岛极有默契就地一滚趁他慌乱中来不及向下射击，抬腿踢中了枪手手腕，枪顺势飞到了及川附近，他马上去捡，牛岛立马起身抱住枪手的腰，以他为垫子两个人摔下楼梯顺便制服了枪手，牛岛双手在他头顶与下巴反向一用力，就只听见颈椎错位的声音。

他回头找及川拿枪，却发现及川摸的位置和枪的方向大相径庭，“及川……你看不清吗？”

及川啧了一声，换了个方向摸，这回摸到了枪，然后立马扔给了牛岛，“只是近视而已。”

牛岛接住枪之后走近他然后抓住了及川的手，“我不会放手的，你跟着我走。”

“嗯。”及川答应下来，却没多说话，沉默地随着牛岛下楼去。其实他很惊慌，因为世界是完全模糊的，他的视力受损不是普通的近视，没有眼镜到了夜里更是只能辨认出大致轮廓，但是牛岛果然像他说的，一直没有松开及川的手。

当他们听到奇怪的鸟叫声时，牛岛终于松了一口气，是自己的人到了，并且通知他安全了。

他带着及川与天童他们碰头的时候，其他人也被及川的出现吓了一跳，牛岛没力气多解释，他觉得这一夜足够漫长了，只吩咐了五色送及川回家。及川晕乎乎地扶着车门坐进车里，只觉得自己肺部像爆炸一样刺激，他极度疲倦又口渴，好像死过一次一般痛苦又痛快，还没等他坐稳，后座的车门突然又开了，牛岛长腿一迈坐了进来，及川刚辨认出这是牛岛就被狠狠地掼进他的怀里，及川笑了一下，也把头埋进他的颈窝，然后两个人意料之中难舍难分地吻在一起，喇舌声大的惊人，趁牛岛还没把手伸进及川的衣服里，五色连忙拔了钥匙下车。

t b c

鱼子酱那里是借鉴了不汗党


	3. 3

白布敲敲门，“少主，人到了。”

“谁到了？”及川跨坐在牛岛腿上，抬起牛岛的下巴，“这么晚？”

“有客人，你今天来得不是时候。”牛岛补偿性地亲了亲他的手腕，及川才不情不愿地从他身上下去。

“那我先回去了。”他转身想要脱掉浴袍换自己的衣服，又被牛岛从后面抱住，“或者你可以多等我一会。”

及川脱衣服的节奏顿了下，牛岛知道他这是同意了，揽住他忍不住又郑重其事地亲了下他的额头。

门外的白布等不及再敲门起来，“少主。”

“知道啦。”及川不耐烦地说了声，“小姐都没你这么抢手。”

“他怎么在这？”白布在门外听到及川声音，转头难以置信地以口型质问天童，“今天又不是那个日子。”

“最近打得火热。”天童不以为然地摸摸耳朵，“比起老爷子，的确是少主更……”还没等他调侃完，牛岛就拉开和室的纸门走了出来，“更什么？”

“更招人喜欢。”天童笑眯眯补完后半句，“别让客人等急了，let‘s go let’s go.”

白布还是一脸不爽地跟在后面，结果三个人走远了房间后，牛岛才问起来，“东西都放好了吗？”

“什么东西？”白布不解。

“能让检察官感兴趣的东西。”天童摆摆手，“一些关于稻荷崎的小材料罢了，不知道够不够及川检察官塞牙缝的。”

三个人走到另一处空和室里喝了会儿茶，“所以少主叫他过来是为了……”

“嗯。”牛岛撑着太阳穴闭着眼睛，虽然看起来与平时无异，但是他心里也在天人交战，他一方面希望及川助他一臂之力，能发现他卧室里“不小心”布置好的稻荷崎的罪状，好利用检察官的门路把他们一网打尽，又不希望及川翻看，而是规规矩矩在房间里等他，这样他既不用再戒备他，也不用为了利用他而愧疚。

“他现在不张牙舞爪的倒是可爱多了。”天童突然评价一句，牛岛睁开一只眼睛瞧了他一眼。

“没觉得。”白布冷哼一声，一想到他从前向来是一脸不情愿，最近倒是趾高气昂的，一个检察官屈服给黑帮的少主操怎么还能骄傲成那副样子。

突然一阵跑步声从木质走廊里传来，五色匆忙拉开茶室的门，“少主，啊，及川先生说要回家。”

“咬钩了这是。”天童比了个上钩的手势，倒是没有意料之外。

“五色，送他回去吧。”牛岛点点头表示知道了，虽然看不出他的喜怒哀乐，但是天童还是明显感觉出了他的失落。

“记得老爷子的话吧，若利君，”天童突然改口叫他若利君，他一直是牛岛的二把手，也是他最好的朋友，“他不值得费心，不要做农夫与蛇里的农夫，他也不是会报恩的狐狸精。”天童举杯碰了下牛岛手里的茶杯， “不过也不是完全不会报恩，他能帮你咬那对兄弟一口。”

.

外面正下着瓢泼大雨，五色举着伞送及川上了车，“及川先生不舒服吗？这么早回去？”

“牛若应该没心情招待我吧，正好有点工作没处理完，不如送我回检察院吧。”及川虽然特意对着后视镜笑了下回应他，可他明显心事重重，五色忍不住频频从后视镜瞟他，见他一直看着窗外但是反复捏自己的下唇，这是明显陷入思考时的样子，有时候少主也会这样，五色不禁感叹两个人居然还有很多相像的地方。

“及川先生跟少主很像呢。”他忍不住搭话，五色并不像其他人一样讨厌及川，相反，他可能是为数不多非常能理解牛岛心情的人，即使知道他很危险，可是碰到这样的人如果只是因为自己怯懦了而不去尝试，可能以后会一直后悔吧。

“哪里像？”

“很认真的样子吧，及川先生这么晚了还要去工作，少主的话，自从接手白鸟泽之后也经常很忙啊，甚至很少回去睡觉。”五色看及川饶有兴趣地回话了也忍不住打开话匣子，不过总体上有种自己有义务替少主向心上人面前美言几句的意思。

“是吗？”及川撑着下巴，若有所思地看着后视镜，“不过我回了家就不会工作了，尤其是回了卧室，毕竟是睡觉的地方，万一有人陪我，怕有东西被人看了。”

五色吐了下舌头，没想到及川说话这么露骨，“呃…少主也是不会把东西带回主室的，也是万一有人陪…不是…不，不是提防你，不是怕你看，也没什么好看的，我们也不会做什么详细的资料什么的，基本都是口头吩咐来吩咐去的。”

看他手忙脚乱地解释，及川忍不住笑了，一边笑五色可爱，一边又生牛岛的气，气的头皮发麻。

“算了，有点累，还是麻烦送我回家吧。”

.

五色很尽职尽责，除了下车撑伞，还把及川送到了他的公寓楼上，正准备向他道别的时候及川挽留了他，“你衣服都湿了，没关系吗？”

“啊，没事的，回去应该一会儿就干了。”五色挠挠头，其实他半边身子包括头发都湿透了。

“进来换一身衣服吧，我应该有合身的。”及川没等他拒绝就进了房间，五色觉得直接离开也不太礼貌，更何况以后及川应该会经常出入白鸟泽，所以还衣服应该不是难事，他一边小声说着打扰了一边脱掉了鞋。

及川递给他擦头发的毛巾和一件衬衫，五色脱了衣服开始擦头发，擦到一半及川又端着杯子进来了，他吓了一跳好像个被看光的少女，甚至纯情地抱住自己满脸通红。

“你居然也有纹身，”及川倚在门口饶有兴趣地喝了口杯子里的水盯着他，合着水也不是给五色倒的，“白鸟泽的人必须纹吗？”

和牛岛的花臂花背不一样，五色略显年轻的身板上只有右手臂布满纹身，看着还有点眼熟，但是及川每次看到牛岛的纹身时都摘了眼镜看不大清，所以此刻也分辨不出有什么区别。

“是的，啊，白鸟泽有专业的师傅，每周都会上门。”五色小声回答，飞快抓了衬衫背对着及川系扣子，他虽然也很喜欢这位漂亮的检察官大人，但是就像喜欢明星，喜欢自己亲密大哥的恋人一样，不会有非分之想。

及川的手抚摸上他的肩膀时发现他紧闭着眼睛，不像是享受，反而像是在受刑。及川彻果然很危险，五色有一种自己中了陷阱的感觉，不是被他杀死，就是会被他勾引，尤其是他们旁边就是一张床。

“不用这么抗拒吧，我还以为你挺喜欢我的。”及川叹了口气，感觉五色快窒息了。

“我…不会背叛少主的。”他视死如归憋出一句，连眼睛都不敢睁开。及川的手这下摸到他的脖子，他立马做出了下意识的防御动作。

“没让你背叛他，你衣服穿反了。”及川的手从他背后飞快把吊牌抽出来扯掉， “这是件新衣服，记得洗好了还给我。”

“诶？”五色感觉到及川离开了才敢放下遮脸的手，见自己果然情急之下穿反了衬衫，顿时更想钻地里去的羞愧难当。

等五色道谢后落荒而逃，及川站在窗口一边确认他的车开走一边拨着电话，“国见君，这么晚了打扰你真是不好意思。

“嗯，明天帮我联系稻荷崎的人，电话你还有吧。”

“帮我做件事，对其他人保密哦。”

.

京谷加入白鸟泽快四个月了，却还是游走在边缘，这也不能怪他不上进，白鸟泽地盘里混混这么多，想要出众想要爬进管理层实属是难，大多数时候都是小干部之间传几句风流话，但是半真半假的毫无价值，京谷也就懒得和岩泉再联系。

他的确很少有机会见到牛岛，总算入秋后等到了从前帮派里一位重要干部的葬礼，牛岛不得不来，而且所有白鸟泽的人基本都聚集在做法事的寺庙附近随时待命，也要排队上香，京谷这才第一次见着牛岛，还见到了出人意料的熟人。

及川彻。

“最近很忙吗？”牛岛本来是在后座上揽着他，但是及川却一直在看手机。

“你希望我很忙？”及川从手机里抬眼不动声色地瞟了他一眼。

牛岛避而不谈，转移了话题，“等葬礼结束，就没什么事了，可以早点回去。”他埋头亲了亲及川的脖子。

“那我在车里等你。”

牛岛邀请他过夜，他就过来了，没想到去的早了些，牛岛为了多和他独处一会也把他带上了，及川不想抛头露面省的被人抓到把柄，就坐在车里等他，可也就是牛岛下车那么一刻，京谷在几米开外也一眼就看到了及川。

等牛岛和司机都下了车，附近没有人时，京谷便小跑着钻进了车里。

“你怎么在这里！” “果然是你！” 两个人都是一声大叫。

“你来白鸟泽做什么，我保你出来是来白鸟泽继续当混混来了？”及川痛心疾首，倒也不全为了京谷，只是担心被他走漏风声让岩泉知道自己和白鸟泽又有交集。

京谷现在无比确定，及川就是岩泉跟花卷一直跟他遮遮掩掩的另一个卧底，他对司法行政这些东西一窍不通，甚至分不清岩泉警官和及川检察官的区别，只大意觉得他们都是“好人”阵营，完全没想到他们甚至也是水火不容的独立体系，及川根本不可能放下身段去做卧底。

“什么卧底？”及川果然被他后续的一系列质问搞糊涂了，不过他也抓住了重点，“所以你在白鸟泽是在给小岩做事？”

“岩泉没有告诉你另一个卧底是我吗？他为什么不让我互通气？”京谷虽然还是恶声生气的，但心里还是有点开心的，一直以来内心孤独谁也不能信任的感觉总是不大好受。

“首先，只有警察才能叫卧底，你这充其量叫线人。”及川嗤之以鼻，但是他马上福至心灵地改了口，“我们经常联系会坏事，所以你我还是装作不认识的好。”

“好，不过你为什么在牛岛若利车里？”

“我…平时会给他办些案子。”及川别扭地解释了句，“看见我的事，先不要跟小岩讲。” 他没想到岩泉居然在白鸟泽里安插了人，不过他也很想知道另外一个卧底是谁，说不定可以换个人情。

“我知道，但是我很久没有联系岩泉了，因为我实在是他妈的什么也不知道。”京谷挫败地捶了一拳却不小心打到方向盘上的鸣笛发出一声巨响，车里两个人被吓得马上缩起来，牛岛听到了车的声音，往及川的方向看了一眼，“我先回去一趟，你继续。”他已经上完了香，吩咐了声大平处理后续就走向车的方向。

“怎么了？”他打开车门的时候，及川还是像他离开时那样坐在后排看手机。

“抽点纸巾，不小心摸到了方向盘。”及川面不改色地简单解释了下，“结束了吗？”

“嗯。”牛岛干脆坐到了司机的座位准备开车的样子。

“不等司机吗？”

“不用了，我们出去吧。”

“上次你单独和我出去，可没遇到什么好事啊。”及川忍不住揶揄他，但是没有他手下人跟着他的确也更自在些。

“这次不会了。” 如果你有好好做你的工作，牛岛心里腹诽了后半句，眼睛还是盯着倒视镜倒车。

待牛岛的车开走了，京谷从隔壁车下钻了出来。

“该死，忘了问他电话。”他烦躁地抓了把头发。

.

牛岛带及川去了家很普通的不起眼小店，但是他不管点菜还是和店主老奶奶打招呼都是轻车熟路的，有一只黑毛脏兮兮的流浪猫不知道怎么也跟着他俩进了店里，拱在及川脚边想要讨点吃的，及川把它抱起来，“小飞雄也想吃骨头吗？嗯？”

“飞雄是谁？”牛岛把茶杯拿来给他倒茶。

“讨人厌的手下。”及川恨屋及乌地狠狠摸了两把猫咪。

“去洗手吧。”牛岛扔了块吃的过去，把小猫吸引走了，他不喜欢听及川提到别人，总是本能地把话题转移开。

及川可能是为数不多不爱吃和餐的日本人，但是这顿饭还是吃的很愉快，牛岛说这是他小时候常来的店，无论是考试名列前茅还是练完球都会跟着父亲来这里庆祝，长大之后光顾的机会虽然少了，但还是把这里看作非常神圣的地方。

牛岛不太擅长讲自己，所以他很难滔滔不绝，只是只言片语的，及川平时还是个挺能附和的人，但是这次也只是安静地听着。

“你跟你亲生父亲关系很好？”

“但是他去世的很早。”

“怎么去世的？”

“帮派斗争，只不过他是路过的受害者。”

“那你还……”

“因为让我真正失望的不是帮派。”牛岛盯着他的眼睛，他好像第一次对着及川这么有倾诉欲，有很多想要一吐为快拿来凌迟他的话。

及川避开他的眼睛端起茶杯喝了口茶，“那个害你父亲的帮派应该早就被你灭了吧。”

牛岛顿了顿，思绪突然被打断了，但还是简单回应了一句嗯。

这之后他们沉默了一会，牛岛发觉及川越来越不在状态，他很虚弱的样子，一开始还能靠在椅背上和他聊天，后来就撑着下巴，一会又撑着额头，整个身子都靠在桌子上。

“你不舒服吗？”牛岛稍微掀开他脸侧的头发，发现也有不少碎发被汗湿贴在脸上。

“我们回去吧。”及川发出像梦呓一样的声音，“我发情期到了。”

.

因为离及川的家更近些，牛岛第一次来了及川的家里。

牛岛把他压倒在床上的时候顺势摘了他的眼镜，边吻他的脸边问他要不要去洗澡。

“不用了，但是你不要顶的太用力，刚才我吃的很饱，不要把我顶吐了。”及川对牛岛床上的作风还是心有余悸，他每次顶的特别深都会让及川有内脏搅在一起的错觉。

他们难得做的很温柔，牛岛一直在认真观察他，观察自己身下的及川每一下被操弄时的淫荡喘息和欲拒还迎，omega的蜜穴实在是太软了，他难得放慢速度仔细感受，每一下都很重但是很慢，完全忘了之前及川求他什么。及川的手指搭在牛岛大腿上，痛了就会像猫挠人一样抓他的腿提醒他轻一点，想要他快一些时候搭在他腰侧的小腿就会欲求不满地轻轻蹭他想要他解渴。

他很快就不满足这样的观察了，被床上的及川撩拨到恨不得把他操痛到流泪或者爽到失禁，哭着求他才好，他失去理智低头咬住他的嘴唇，调动起对方倦怠的舌尖，牛岛粗硬的耻毛蹭的他下面又痒又痛，还有他自己淌出来的水搞的非常黏腻，他想去摸又被牛岛抓住手固定在脸旁边，不许他碰自己摸自己，他的一切反应都必须和自己有关，痛和舒服都是他给的。

他柔软湿润的另一张嘴天生就是为了含住取悦alpha的，及川也很配合地拉他堕落在欲望的地狱里，快乐都不是真正的快乐，只是冲上头的临时喜悦与快感，可是这也足够了，足够他们忘掉一切苦难和焦虑，忘记痛苦本身怎么能说是地狱。

及川本来还是浑噩颓靡的，但是在床上随着愈发大汗淋漓愈发精神起来。他觉得牛岛看上去根本不像是会沉溺于性爱的毛头小子，他应该是一直无情无欲的男人，是自己最不可能取悦的类型，可是他还是败给了及川，男人始终是男人，牛岛也不例外。他也会主动迫切地在及川身上索取水乳交融的不可分割感，越是和他在一起，越是激发起自己的征服欲，及川翻身坐在他的性器上，压着牛岛肩膀不许他起来，他的汗滴落在牛岛同样汗淋淋的胸膛上，及川白皙的皮肤上蒙着层水光也不失清爽，没有丝毫的狼狈，他控制着自己骑坐在他身上的速度，不断调整到自己最酥麻的那一点上反复动作起来，摆动着劲瘦的腰部让牛岛的龟头可以正好顶到骚点上，一开始还是小声地叫，后来是越来越大声，牛岛想把他拉下来他就眼巴巴地扑在他身上捂着他的嘴巴让他再等一会，他太久没有这么痛快过了，他说是你让我痛快。他要牛岛成全他。

最后牛岛射进他的生殖腔里的时候及川还有点意外，他被内射了，那是一种很久违的感觉，也是一种非常完整的感觉，他有点失神地靠在牛岛的怀里喘息。

牛岛问他要不要换张床睡。

他答应了，两个人冲了澡又去客房里。

牛岛显然困了，可是及川却像吸饱了精气的魅魔，摸来摸去还忍不住调侃他，“你身上还有空位置吗？”

“有。”

“没想纹点别的吗，怎么都是猛兽？”

“……比如？”

“纹棵树吧，鹰不用筑巢吗？”及川趴在他肩膀上，自己睡不着也不许他睡。

“鹰不会在树上筑巢的，一般会在悬崖上，天敌爬不上悬崖。” 

牛岛心想及川就像一颗在悬崖上的树，非常诡异的美丽。

.

“五色，要不要再纹点什么啊。”濑见英太一边招呼着路过的五色，一只手还在上门的师傅手下，然后被师傅无情地拍了把头让他别乱动。

“不了，真的好痛。”五色吐了下舌头打算溜走。

结果走在后面的牛岛反而驻足了。

“哇，少主，你上身还有空地吗？”濑见瞪圆了眼睛，他们一般只会纹上半身，牛岛显然早就没什么可发挥的余地了。

“濑见还要多久？”

“呃，少主先吧。”濑见马上收回了手让出了位置。

牛岛闻言脱了黑色上衣露出一半的身体坐在师傅面前，“这回纹棵树吧。”

tbc


End file.
